


Кто хм-хм Гакта?

by Deathfeanor



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Чача выпытвает у Гакта, кто же у него был первым...
Relationships: Gackt/David Bowie





	Кто хм-хм Гакта?

— Да ладно тебе, Гаку! — говорил заплетающимся языком Чача. — Должен же кто-то был быть у тебя первым. Не родился же ты сразу таким кобелем! Кто-то научил тебя плохому. Вот и выкладывай — кто.

Гакт давно заметил, что после пятой бутылки текилы Чача становится не в меру любопытным.

— Отстань, — вяло отмахнулся он. — Это просто нескромно!  
— Ну да! Причиндалами своими на весь твиттер хвастаться — это скромно, а поделиться с друзьями интересной историей — нет.  
— Чача, честное слово, я запрещу тебе пить! Тебя трезвого-то терпеть трудно…  
— Хм… — подал голос Ю, — а мне тоже интересно, кто лишил тебя невинности. Точно не я.  
— И не я! — подхватил Чача.  
— И уж точно не я, — встрял Джон.  
— Янки, гоу хоум, — проворчал Гакт. — Тебя вот не хватало!  
— Это тебе за Перл-харбор, — парировал Джон, обидевшись на «янки».  
— Брек! — вмешался Чача. — Историю японо-американских отношений обсудим потом. А вот историю о том, как юный и невинный Гакт перестал быть невинным и юным, я бы послушал сейчас.  
— Не буду я ничего рассказывать! Что вы ко мне пристали?! Про своих первых, небось, не скажете, а?  
— Эгава, — спокойно сказал Чача. — После первого концерта Gerard. Подробностей не помню — пьян был. Ю?  
— У меня все просто, — улыбнулся Ю. — Вот он, сидит и на нас дуется. — Он указал на Гакта. — Джон?  
— Аналогично, — ответил Джон, отсалютовав Ю рюмкой.  
— Ну? — Чача выжидающе посмотрел на Гакта.  
— Не хочу я рассказывать! Это личное!  
— Наверное, это был Мана, — изрек Чача театральным шепотом.  
— Не сходится, — ответил Ю, перейдя на такой же шепот. — Мана был после меня.  
— Не спал я с Маной! Это слухи, которые он сам и распускает!  
— Ну, конечно! — хором отозвались Ю и Чача. — С Маной не спал, с Масой не спал, с Йошики не спал, с Джоном тоже не спал, а с Хайдом не спал целых восемь раз подряд!

Гакт почувствовал, что краснеет. Ну и послужной список! И это они еще не всех вспомнили и не про всех знают… Теперь эти придурки от него не отстанут. А Джон будет им подпевать. Предатель.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Гакт. — Я расскажу, только заткнитесь и не ржите.

 **Рассказ Гакта** :

— Я понятия не имею, кто это был. Эй! Я просил не ржать! Тогда я подумал, что встретил дьявола или еще кого в таком роде… Если честно, я до сих пор так думаю. Так вот. Мне было лет семнадцать, и я только сбежал из дому. Как-то вечером, шатаясь по Токио, я встретил одного иностранца. Мужчина… Ну, ему было больше, чем мне сейчас… Уже с морщинами… Но такой… Чем старше, тем красивее. Как я. Джон, если ты не перестанешь хихикать, я тебя стукну! Короче, он показался мне привлекательным… Ну, не знаю… Пожалуй, я знал, что делаю. Дело было в баре, и я был не очень трезв… А он и без алкоголя казался оч-чень симпатичным. Было в нем какое-то обаяние, харизма, черт знает что, что делало его таким сексуальным и загадочным. Мы пили и разговаривали. У него лицо такое ещё интересное. Странные черты лица, почти уродливые, а вместе — красивые. Губы тонкие и нос такой (Гакт провел линию воображаемого носа в воздухе.) Не знаю, как мы могли друг друга понять, если он по-японски знал только «сакэ» и «самурай», а я — не больше по-английски. Но как-то мы общались. Он не то музыкант, не актер оказался… Но это было не самое интересное! Глаза у него… необычные. (Гакт выпучил глаза, как бы подчеркивая этим необычность глаз своего таинственного приятеля.) Один светлый, почти белый, а другой — темный, неживой как будто. Я и подумал, что он — демон или что-то вроде того. Как у человека могут быть такие глаза?! Даже у меня не такие! («Гаку, ближе к делу! Трахнул ты его?» — перебил Чача.) Не перебивай! Просил рассказать, так слушай! Так. Глаза. В общем, из-за этих глаз я, можно сказать, влюбился. Мне ужасно хотелось его поцеловать. Прям терпеть сил не было! И при первой же возможности я это сделал. По-моему, он удивился, но остался доволен. Спросил, сколько мне лет. Я соврал, что двадцать. Он поверил. («А сколько тебе было на самом деле?» — спросил Джон. «Я же сказал: семнадцать или восемнадцать».) Ну, а дальше… В общем, утром мы проснулись под одним одеялом… Все, я рассказал.

— Ты, — заявил Чача, — самого главного не сказал. Кто кого?

Гакт швырнул в Чачу недоеденным сандвичем.

— Ты тоже об этом не сказал! Ты Эгаву или он тебя?  
— Конечно, я его! — Чача поймал сандвич и теперь спокойно его жевал. — Ты что, думаешь, я бы дал себя трахнуть какому-то Эгаве, пусть он и лидер группы? Ха!  
— Но мне же дал!  
— Просто это был единственный способ сделать так, чтоб ты перестал ныть и заткнулся.  
— Да, по-другому с ним никак, — подтвердил Ю.

Гакт пошарил по столу в поисках еще одного подходящего для швыряния предмета, но ничего не нашел.

— Ладно, Джи, колись уже! — встрял Джон.  
— И ты, Брут… — простонал Гакт. — Видите ли… — Гакт опустил голову и покраснел. — Дело в том… Я не помню.  
— Проснулся без трусов, попа болит, а голова ничего не помнит? — спросил Чача.  
— Попа не болела, — ответил Гакт. — И ни он, ни я не могли ничего вспомнить… Я точно помню, как мы целовались, упали на кровать. А потом как отрезало! Но я все равно считаю, что он был у меня первым.  
— А кто второй? — спросил Джон.  
— А вторым был Ю…  
— Или первым, если с тем мужиком у тебя все-таки ничего не вышло, — съязвил Чача. — Ю, поздравляю, ты у него полуторный! — Чача похлопал друга по плечу. — Можешь гордиться!

Все, кроме Гакта, заржали. «Черт бы побрал Чачу с его вопросами! — подумал Гакт. — Теперь они меня всю жизнь будут доставать!»

— Ты хотя бы имя своего «дьявола» помнишь? — просил вдруг Чача. — Ладно, секс забыть. Но имя…  
— Помню, — буркнул Гакт. — Дэвид.  
— Что?! — взорвался вдруг Чача и схватил ближайший ноутбук. — Дэвид? За сорок, светлые волосы, разные глаза, необычные черты лица, тонкие губы, ростом примерно с тебя, красивый, обаятельный, музыкант и актер, на дворе 90-й год, Токио — этот Дэвид? — Говоря, Чача быстро клацал по клавишам, сосредоточенно что-то ища в сети.  
— Да. Спасибо, что повторил мой рассказ! — проворчал Гакт. — Тебе что? Ты его знаешь? Может, это твой внебрачный сын?  
— Я бы попросил. Гаку, его не только я знаю! Его знает весь мир.

И Чача торжественно показал присутствующим фотографию мужчины, полностью подходящего под описание Гакта.

— Он? — спросил Чача.  
— Э… Да… — ошарашенно пролепетал Гакт. — Но… Э…

Джон заржал и свалился под стол, Ю мерзко захихикал.

— Вот же! — Чача выдал затейливое кансайское ругательство. — А я-то, идиот, билет на концерт покупал! А вся малина досталась тебе! Сопляку, который даже в свои сорок лет не знает, как ему повезло! Никогда не думал, что скажу такое, но как бы я хотел оказаться на твоем месте! И кстати, насчет дьявола ты почти угадал…  
— Объясни толком! Хватит ржать уже! Ну? Кто это?  
— Господа! — голосом частного детектива в конце фильма сказал Чача. — Я знаю, кто лишил Гакта невинности! Это был… Дэвид Боуи!

Гакт захлопал ресницами, Джон с Ю уже не смеялись, а рыдали, обнявшись. Глядя на них, Чача тоже захохотал пуще прежнего. Гакт пристально взглянул на фото. Да, это был он.


End file.
